Drabbles
by RedHeadedWoman91
Summary: Series of drabbles about our boys and the others in the Supernatural universe... all one-shots unless requested... please R&R... no pairings unless stated in show or if i really want to explore... ENJOY!
1. Never Hers

**Character: Cassie from Season 1 ep Route 666**

* * *

Cassie had always known that Dean wasn't hers and never could be. Even before he told her about the "job". She just knew that he wasn't hers to have.

It hurt when she realised this, very early on in their relationship, but she was determined to get whatever she could out of it. Even if it stung.

It wasn't that she didn't believe him that there was monsters out there, she already believed that. It was more that it became obvious to her then why she couldn't have him. Because of the job and his family. And she hated him for it and lashed out.

OoO

When her father died, Cassie knew she had to call him. It was the most painful phone call she had ever made, and would ever make. She had half-expected him to turn her down. For him to tell her to deal with it on her own.

But Dean wasn't like that and he came.

OoO

She liked his brother and the hatred for Sam that she had harbored since Dean had told her the truth, disappeared as soon as she saw his face.

The interaction between them told Cassie the truth. Nothing could get between the two brothers. Not her, not heaven, and not hell. Nothing could beat them at their own game. They would be together forever. And she hoped that she was right.

OoO

That one night with Dean had been the best night of her short life. It trumped the week or so that they had spent together a long time before.

Nothing ever came close to being like that night again.

OoO

When Cassie married David, she called Dean but there was no answer so she left a message and hoped he got it.

_Dean, its Cassie. From Missouri? I just wanted to call to tell you that I'm getting married in a week. On the eighteenth… Um… that's all. I guess. I hope you and Sam are okay. Bye Dean._

OoO

A package had arrived for her three days later. It was from Dean. It was a silver chain with an amulet hanging off it. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship and Cassie loved it.

_Cassie, I got your message. Congratulations. I wish you the very best. The amulet will keep you safe. Dean_

Cassie wore the necklace when she got married.

OoO

She had always understood that Dean wasn't hers and that knowledge hurt her. Even when she was married with two beautiful girls.

In reality, Dean had been her first and only love. She loved David, but she dreamt of Dean.

OoO

She wore the necklace everyday. No matter what anyone said. David said it was ugly. Her mother told her to move on. Her daughters that it was interesting. No one understood that it was her only connection to the man she loved.

OoO

She couldn't find it one morning and knew in her heart that David was responsible. She was in a rush and couldn't look for it any longer. She felt naked with it. _The amulet will keep you safe…_

It had kept her safe for years, surely one day wouldn't make a difference.

She never saw the truck coming. A great, big, black truck with its headlights on though it was the middle of the day.

Cyrus came back for one day, somehow…

OoO

_Dean… help me…_

OoO

Cassie breathed lightly. She blinked. He was standing next to her, smiling.

Cassie had always known that Dean wasn't hers and never could be.


	2. The Road Not Taken

**Character: Jo Harvelle**

**Poem: "The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost**

* * *

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

She watched the sun set in the distance and felt the early night breeze blow through her blonde hair. _My life has just begun_, she told herself. She held onto that affirmation for dear life and looked down each road.

Both looked the same. One ran east, the other west. Both were tarred, neither looked entirely promising. But somehow she knew that she needed to go east. Away from the sun, into the darkness.

_Then took the other, as just as fair,  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,_

She heaved her bag into a more comfortable position on her back and steeled herself for the life that was to come. It wouldn't be an easy one, no doubt about it. But it would be the life she wanted. Not the life that her mother wanted for her.

She loved her mother but the woman was over-bearing and she knew it. She understood that her mother wanted to protect her but she couldn't always do that.

She looked towards the setting sun and knew that most people would go that way. Towards light, towards good. But not her, never her.

_And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step has trodden black.  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back._

She headed down the darkened road to the east, keeping her ears and her eyes open for any signs of danger. She walked all night and tried not to think on what she was leaving behind. Her mother, Ash, the Roadhouse. Everything that she had ever known was gone now. To her anyway.

She doubted she would ever go back to the Roadhouse. It had been a suffocating place to live, despite the love and protection it offered her. She would always hold the place in her heart and knew that no matter what she said or did, she would always be welcome back there.

She walked for miles along the road, keeping a steady pace so as not to tire. She breathed slowly and deeply. She never once looked back at the road she had traveled. In her heart, she knew that she would never look back. Though she knew that one day she may regret her decision.

She was a hunter. Plain and simple. And she knew that walking east, into the darkness, would one day be the death of her.

_I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and I –  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference._


	3. Puppy Dog Eyes

**Characters: John, Dean and Sam Winchester**

* * *

"Dean!" Sam yelled in most whiny voice. "I want…"

"Sam! Shh! I'm tryin' to watch t.v. here."

"But…"

"No buts, Sammy." Dean looked over at his little brother and smirked. Sam was sitting in an armchair and it made him seem even smaller and more vulnerable. Sam was looking at him with puppy dog eyes and Dean quickly turned his attention back to the show he was watching. Not even their dad could say no to Sam when he used those eyes. Women virtually melted when they saw the little sap looking up at them like that. It had helped them to get candy before. But Dean was determined.

"Deany?" Dean winced at the nickname. Sam called him that a lot and it bugged him but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Cookies." Dean turned and stared at Sam.

"What?"

"I want cookies." Dean stared at Sam a little longer and then smiled sadly.

"We don't have any, Sammy." Sam pouted and he turned away from Dean. "I'm sorry, Sam." Sam didn't look at him.

Several minutes later…

"Deeeeeaaaaaannnnn…" Sam whined, shaking Dean out of his fitful sleep.

"Whazzgoinon?" Dean mumbled and rubbed at his eyes. Sam stood in front of him, puppy dog eyes at the ready.

"I want cookies."

"Saaaaaaaam." Dean whined out of frustration. Sam giggled behind his hand at the sound of his big brother whining, which was never heard.

"We don't have any cookies, Sammy. I told you." Sam pouted at his brother again and turned back to the television. Dean eyed Sam for a full minute before he too turned back to the show.

Several hours later…

The puppy dog eyes were back and in full force. Sam still wanted cookies. They still didn't have any. Dean still wished they did. But there was nothing he could do. They couldn't leave the motel room for anything. Not unless they were with someone they knew and only if they knew for certain that the person wasn't possessed. Dean was getting desperate. He didn't like letting Sam down.

"What about something else then? Seeing as we got no cookies?"

"Hmm…. What do we have?" Dean got up and ambled into the small kitchen and began to rifle through the cupboards.

"Cereal, meat, some fruit… I think… umm… that's it. What do you want?" Dean faced Sam and cringed. The puppy dog eyes had turned into misted puppy dog eyes. Which was even worse. "Sam, I'm sorry."

Suddenly, there was a jangling sound in the lock and Dean motioned for Sam to duck down. Dean, meanwhile, picked up the shotgun leaning against the wall and aimed it at the door. The door swung open on rusty hinges and the hulking figure of John Winchester walked through the door. Dean sighed and smiled, placing the shotgun on the floor. Sam crawled out from beneath the couch and threw himself at their father.

"Daddy! Dean won't give me cookies!"

"Cause we don't have any!" John stood up and showed the boys a plastic bag. He looked down at Sam, who had the puppy dog eyes in place, and he smiled,

"Now, now, Sam. Cookies aren't everything."

"Yessir." John reached into the plastic bag and pulled out a box of choc-chip cookies.

"But I got some from the shop anyway. Here you go." Sam took the box and quickly settled down on the couch to eat them, smiling all the while. John and Dean watched the youngest Winchester and smiled. The puppy dog eyes always worked. No matter what.


	4. Beautiful Savior

**Characters: Dean, Sam, OFC, evil guy**

* * *

It's a boring day and the café is quiet. Sure there's people sitting at the tables, but they aren't speaking 'cept to order. She's leaning on the counter, head resting in her palm, her long blonde hair flowing gently down her back. Her eyes scanned the café, watching for someone who needs something, anything. The sizzle of bacon in the kitchen catches her attention and she turns. The cook smiles at her and offers her some. She smiles back and takes a few pieces before turning back to the counter.

The door opens. A breeze blows in along with two men. One tall and powerful, the other beautiful and powerful. They look similar and yet different. _Brothers? _They sit in a booth and begin to flick through the menus. She hovers, watching and waiting. She's been a waitress long enough to be able to tell when a customer is ready to order. They both look up from the menus at the same time. She steels herself, and walks over to them, a smile in place.

"What can I get you?" Both men look up at her. The taller one has hazel eyes and the other green. She can see the muscles bulging beneath their clothes. These men, she knew, were dangerous. But they wouldn't hurt her.

"Yeah, two of the specials and two coffees. One black, the other white." Green-eyes said with an easy smile.

"You got it, honey, Be right back." She walked away and placed their orders. She watched them from the corner of her eye. They spoke in whispers, clearly not trusting anyone.

OoO

_Hard childhood. Abuse? Unlikely. The beautiful one is protective, he's the oldest. The younger one seems more free, and yet… I'm not sure. They're both strong. Bulging muscles and possibly a gun under _his _shirt. I can't tell. Probably moved around a lot as kids. Navy or army brats? Either way, it wasn't easy. Raised by one parent, the father. Possibly._

OoO

She could read those who came into her café. It wasn't difficult. She took them their order and they thanked her with a smile. She managed to keep her cool and not let them see her nerves at being so close to them. It wasn't easy.

The door opened and a man walked in. He had a small frame and she smiled easily at him, telling him to sit where he liked. He gave her a cold look and sat at the furthest bench away from the door with his back against the wall. She didn't like the look of him, none of the patrons did but no one left. They figured it would be easier that way. The two men watched the man suspiciously. So did she. He picked up the menu but didn't really look at it. When he put it down she drew in a deep breath and went over to him, moving slowly and surely.

"What can I get you?" The man looked up at her. He ran his eyes down her body but she pretended not to notice. "Sir? Do you want something to eat?" He looked up at her again and sneered.

"What about you? Are you on the menu?" She blanched, not sure what he was talking about. In what seemed to be slow motion, he leaped up from his seat and grabbed her around the waist, turned her around and forced her against his chest. The rest of the patrons remained still but they were terrified. The two powerful men weren't though, they appeared to be assessing the situation. She realised that the man she was pressed against didn't have a heart beat. The man breathed in her scent. A chill went up her spine and she shivered. The man smiled in enjoyment and anticipation.

"I'm gonna drink your blood till you ain't nothin' but a dried husk…"

"Let her go." She opened her eyes. The powerful men had machetes in their hands and were facing them. They were calm and menacing.

"I don't think I will. I like her smell and I want her blood." She nearly fainted then but the green eyes found hers and she knew in that instant that though he may be troubled and hurt, he wasn't a killer. He would save her and countless others.

"I really think you should let her go." And then to her "You'll be alright. Just stay calm, okay?" She nodded feebly. "Close your eyes. It'll be over in a sec." How could she not trust him? She closed her eyes. She was pulled away from the man and into strong, powerful, protective arms. She relaxed and opened her eyes. It was the beautiful one. He was even better up close.

OoO

Her savior had made sure that she was okay and explained it all to her… _he was a vampire. I'm not joking either. _She had believed him. It had seemed stupid not to. She sat now in a lounge with her fiancée, Daniel. She'd never told him about that day, almost one year ago. He wouldn't have believed her anyway. They were watching the news.

"…_FBI agents are urging the public not to approach the man. He is considered armed and dangerous, and has made the FBI's Most Wanted List. Police have issued this image of the man…"_

It couldn't be. Her beautiful savior was _"armed and dangerous"_. Not a chance. He may be bad but he wasn't evil. She knew it. He was her beautiful savior.


End file.
